At School in Midnight
by theFallenPetals
Summary: A lot of things can happen in the middle of the night...especially in Gakuen Alice.


_I'm multi-tasking…fudge._

Gold: If you hadn't heard, Silver is a great multi-tasker.

_I'm flattered._

Bronze: But an _awfully irresponsible_ author.

_I'm losing my flattered-ness._

Gold: _Very_ irresponsible.

_That's it. All flattery I had about 5 seconds ago is __**gone**__. Completely gone._

Gold: You forgot something.

_Really?_

Bronze: Yes, your dedication.

_Oh, right! This story's for a friend of mine- Ruby. She'll be here in a while. It's for her since she inspired me to write this version of her story through her on experience._

_I'll only say this now, so listen up. __**Gakuen Alice is disclaimed**_**.**

**-:O:-**

At School in Mid-Night

In the middle of the night, three girls are walking around the dark hallways of Alice Academy-Teachers' Building. Lost.

"Seriously, Mikan. What the hell happened? How did _I_ end up _here_?" Sumire practically screeched.

"Ugh, Sumi, I honestly don't know." Mikan replied, annoyed with her friend's screeches.

"What? What the hell?"

"It isn't my fault! You went with me _willingly_ to the teachers' lounge!"

"Why did I go with you again?" Sumire asked, finally calming down a bit.

"How would the Baka know? You probably went with her just to see the new student council prez." Hotaru scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"W-wha-? T-the fudge?" Sumire stuttered. "I am loyal to Natsume-kun and Ruka-san _only._"

"Yeah right."

"Why, you Ho-!"

"Okay, okay! I get it, you two are upset that we got lost in this _impossibly_ large school, in the middle of the night, with no lights what-so-ever, wearing only loose pants, t-shirts and jackets, with flip-flops on."

"You're making everything worse." Sumire whined, then realized something, "Uh, Mikan, where's my phone?"

"You lost it somewhere in the 7th floor? I don't know."

"WHAT?"

"Ugh, stupid Perms, you were texting Mochu while walking so naturally you dropped it when running away from Jin-Jin, who suddenly appeared." Hotaru explained.

"That was accidental!"

"Sure."

"Wait, don't you have a phone, Mikan?"

"Yeah, I do. But there's not a single bar here." Mikan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They continued walking aimlessly until they saw a bit of light a few halls ahead, a few shadows of bench-like-things.

The 3 girls ran towards the light and was relieved when they saw where they were. They were at the dining hall on the 5th floor. The light was coming from a food stall in the right corner of the closed-pavilion, but they didn't bother going to it.

But the relief left as soon as it came, they had no idea where the stairs to the 4th floor were since the 5th floor was the dining hall of the staff & higher-ups and when I say 5th floor, I mean the _whole _5th floor. (That's why they didn't bother going to the stall since it was half-way around the pavilion.) The only reason they know how it looks like is because there were pictures of every place in the school in the hand-book.

They had the pictures of prohibited areas but… there was never a map for them given to the students.

"Uh, guys? You have any ideas 'bout where the stairs are?" Mikan asked.

The two shook their heads slowly, to her dismay.

They went to a bench and sat down. Thinking of ways to leave this floor and not get seriously injured in the process.

"Miks, what time's it?" Sumire asked.

She checked her watch, "Around 2:30 a.m."

The two groaned.

"If I die out of starvation, Mikan. You'll be the first I'll haunt." Sumire said, overdramatically.

"Oh, shut up." Mikan scanned the pavilion. A wave of happiness washed over her as she saw three teachers heading to the just opened food stall. "Teachers! Teachers! Maybe they can help us!" Mikan was about to squeal but Hotaru saw the look in her eyes and clamped her hand over Mikan's mouth before they get in trouble. Why? The place's prohibited to students, as said a while ago.

"Shhh!" Hotaru said in a harsh whisper, "You wouldn't want to get detention for a month now, do you?"

"Sorry." She whispered meekly.

"Maybe we can follow them and they can lead us out of 'ere!" Sumire half-whispered.

"And risk getting caught?" Hotaru asked. "I don't think so."

"Do you have anything better, Imai?"

Hotaru didn't reply.

"Thought so. So Operation: Stalk Teachers to Freedom, commence!"

"I think Koko's starting to rub off on you, Mire." Mikan giggled.

"Shut up." Sumire blushed slightly.

Hotaru gave a fake cough to catch the two's attention. "No more chit-chat, let's get going."

They watched the three teachers order food and started to walk the other way. Seeing this, the girls followed the teachers as fast as they could- to not lose them, and as quiet as they could- to not get caught in the process.

The teachers opened some sort of door (which they did not notice, considering it was the same color as the walls and it was too dark to be able to see anything) leading to a staircase. The girls followed trying not to make any sounds, especially when the guy teacher almost shut the door and trapped Permy outside.

After a while of stalking teachers, the guy teacher turned around to yell at the three girls, "What are you girls doing here, in 5 in-the-morning, _stalking _teachers?"

Sumire looked offended for being called a stalker (even if it was her idea to stalk them in the first place), "I am, by no means, a stalker! Thank you very much!"

The guy looked pissed (as if he wasn't a while ago), while the others were just sighing "You dare speak to a teacher like that? Miss Shouda, one week's detention for two hours every day with your little friends!" He exclaimed, fuming.

Sumire Shouda is one of the most popular students in school, has a low reputation, she's not rich, bot she is pretty.

"But, Sir…"-she pauses and leans in to see his I.D.-"Makahika, we were just trying to find our way out of the building since we were lost!" _And is it our fault you stupid teachers won't give us a map of the freakin' huge building? No? I didn't think so, _she added as an afterthought.

"And who gave you permission to enter the T.B., Miss Shouda?" Sir Makahika asked with a tone of victory in his voice.

"Mr. Narumi, Sir Makahika." Mikan answered for Sumire " And may I tell you that we were asked to accompany him to his room after he nearly fainted due to his illness during the faculty meeting all class representatives were asked to attend?"

Mikan Sakura, the class representative of Sec. B, 2nd year high school branch.

"M-miss Sakura, I didn't see you there." He stuttered. After all, who wouldn't stutter when the High School principal's niece sees you shouting at a student- and her best friend? It could cost him his job! "I'm terribly sorry for my outburst."

"Whatever, just leave my sight before I ask Uncle to do it for me."

"B-but you might get lost."

"Oh, don't bother. We're on the 3rd floor, teacher's lounge anyway. I know my way around in this floor." She said coldly "Now, SCRAM!"

"Eep!" The guy ran with the other two following him.

"That was a good show, you two. Good thing I got that on tape, I have something to post on the school website." Hotaru said as she put her video-cam back in its case.

Hotaru Imai, she probably has a heart made of ice, always so cold, and thus, the Ice Queen was born. She _loves_ her reputation as the best school photo-journalist, she brings her video-camera around for that sole purpose.

Mikan sighed "Sure, sure. Whatever. At least we're somewhere I know." She pointed at a staircase beside them "Let's go."

"What? No!" Sumire screeched.

"What? You don't want to leave? Fine by me."

"Hell, no! Of course I want to leave but not using the stairs! Where's the elevator?"

Hotaru silently pointed across the huge room to an elevator. "There."

"There! Yes, let's go there!"

"To the other side of the floor?"

"YES!"

"Fine. Let's go."

When they entered the elevator, Sumire suddenly asked "Hey guys, don't we have school?"

"OH, SHIT!"

When they reached the ground floor, they ran out the building and into the Special-Star Dorms (for Mikan) and the Triple-Star Dorms (for Hotaru and Sumire).

On the way Natsume, Ruka and Koko, who were jogging, stopped to say 'Hi' but the girls ran past them making Natsume stumble a bit and Ruka & Koko fall.

"What do you think that was about?" Koko asked as he rubbed his bum from the impact.

Natsume shrugged simply, "Who knows? Knowing Polka and Permy, they probably thought there was school today."

Ruka nodded and then asked, "What about Hotaru? She would never forget something like that. The announcement was just last night."

He remembered how Kazu said the announcement in the Students' Dining Hall. "_Due to Naru's absence, Class B of 2__nd__ year High School Division will have no classes tomorrow. Thank you."_

Natsume suggested, "Maybe they had no sleep? They were still wearing night clothes."

"But I didn't see them last night in the Dining Hall, they must've went to sleep early." Koko said.

"Where could've they gone last night?" Ruka asked.

"Dunno, they'll tell us all about it sooner or later." Natsume said.

"And when they do, we're calling the others to hear it. I've got a feeling it'll be interesting."

And that brings us to the present.

After the girls came out of their dorms and ran to their classroom. They opened the door, bowed immediately only to see that they were bowing to no one. So, they left the classroom, furious, and asked a random teacher where their classmates were (seeing that only their class was empty) and she answered with confused face. "Didn't you here the announcement yesterday? It said that only 2-B is excused from classes with Naumi-san out-cold."

The three thanked her and left to their dorms then went to Natsume's room, entered using the spare key with Mikan. Her friends looked at her weird.

"What? It's for emergencies." She waved a hand dismissively.

They waited for the guys to come back after their jog. They knew that Natsume and the others would go on a jog when there's no school.

When the boys came back it was already 8 a.m.

Natsume asked Mikan as she was lying on his bed upside down, flipping channels on his 42-inched tv, "Did you use the key I gave you for emergencies?"

She merely glanced at him as she focused her attention on the show playing, "Yup."

"And this is an emergency because…?"

"I was bored."

Natsume didn't answer to that since he probably would've answered the same anyway. "Are you using my new Alice-top?"

"Yup."

"Fine, just don't break anything while I'm in the shower."

"Sure."

Then Natsume entered his bathroom just as Sumire repeated, "_'Don't break anything while I'm in the shower_'?"

She rolled her eyes at the green-haired girl "He doesn't trust me with anything that involves his stuff. Especially the stuff in this bedroom."

Sumire just giggled and went back to looking at the pictures.

Ruka on the other hand went straight to the bathroom and went out after a couple minutes and sat beside his girlfriend (Hotaru).

Meanwhile, Koko was pestering Sumire about why they were running to their dorms that morning.

When Natsume left his bathroom, refreshed and fully-dressed, he asked the girls "So, why were you not at the D.H. last night and why did you run past us this morning- causing Ruka and Koko to land on their asses?"

"Well-" Mikan started, but was cut off by Koko.

"Wait!" He yelled, "I'll call the others to hear this." He fished out his phone and texted their friends.

When they arrived, they sat down in Natsume's room.

"Well…" Mikan told the story of what happened and Hotaru even showed the video she took.

Through the story-telling, they tried their best to stifle their laughter. And when it was over, they couldn't help but laugh out. _Loud_.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Haha! You- haha! Totally taught him a lesson, Mi- haha! Chan!" Anna and Nonoko laughed.

Ruka and Yuu laughed so loud, they were crying, but they were too much of gentlemen to make ridiculous comments.

Natsume had tears in his eyes and was clutching his stomach in pain, from laughter of course. "Polka, never thought you had it in you."

Mikan scoffed, "That freakish teacher learned his lesson."

Sumire's eyebrows furrowed, "He deserved it. Stupid excuse of a teacher."

Koko and Kitsu started to cheer, "GO, SUMI, GO! GO, MIKAN, GO! GO, TARU, GO!"

"What the Hell are you idiots cheering for?" Sumire asked irritably. "We dealt with that sorry excuse _hours ago_."

"I don't know." Koko shrugged.

_Stupid…_

**-:THE END:-**

…

**sort of**

_Like it?_

Gold: No.

_*glares* Damn you._

Ahia(A friend we are to temporarily call Ahia, since I treat him as one –without the respect): Hoy! What's with the 'without the respect' bit, Silver? Oh, by the way- not enough action.

Gold: He doesn't like it, too. Loser.

_*runs to Ruby* Ruby! They're such -s to me!_

Ruby: E-eto, it's alright, Silver.

_Ruby, *sniff* your too kind!_

Emerald: Um, I think Loser over there won't stop this anytime soon so… we'll tell you this isn't a one-shot, it's a three-shot, I think.

_Oi! I'm no loser! And that's my line! And this won't be a story, stupid. Only if people actually likes it, duh._

Gold: Can we go, now?

_Wait! Thanks for reading, leave a review while you're at it!_

Silver


End file.
